Taking the lead
by CSIflea
Summary: Taking the lead means something completely different on a distant planet as Jack will soon realise. Will the team save him? What will they do when they realise that they were the ones that hurt him? pls r and r. Older chapters are now being edited and replaced!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**This is just a short start, but please let me know if you want me to go on or if I should just delete it. it will get longer and hopefully clearer a little later on, so please bear with me. I always wondered what would happen if Jack took the team's punishment/torture and they didn't know...anyway moving on. These characters are not mine, I just own the story and the aliens. I am a fan of whump (if you read my other stories you'll see) so it might become a little bloody. **

He watched them as they were marched into the hall where he was being held. He could see them looking at him, shocked expressions on their faces. He couldn't follow all of their movements. He could only see them when they were standing in front of him. He couldn't blink, couldn't move, couldn't talk.

He was encased in a tank of liquid and even though he could still breathe, he was completely paralyzed. He was anchored by chains that ran from his wrists to his waist, down his legs to his ankles and finally to loops in the floor. He was screwed and he knew it. That was when his friends were brought in - all three of them. They were pushed down onto their knees and he could see them being asked questions. Sam shook her head and the other two followed this action.

Then the pain hit - it was excruciating. Though he one of his friends receive the blow, saw the whip come down and make contact - _he_ felt it. There was no mark on his Daniel's skin - they continued. It went on and on - for how long, he didn't know but eventually it stopped. His body felt like one big, ball of pain; but he didn't pass out, and he couldn't flinch away.

Whatever they did to his friends, he felt it. That's what the guard meant when he said: "You will feel and see; they will have the power to stop th pain."

When the three friends were marched into the hall they saw Jack in that tank. He was floating, lifeless. His eyes open, limbs fastened securely and body in suspension. They were forced to a kneeling position. That's when the questions started. They were always the same questions.

"What is the code to your world?"

"Why do you want to conquer our world?'

"Where can we get more weapons?"

None of them answered and that's where things got weird. Sam saw the whip come down, saw it hit the mark, but there was nothing. No pain, no blood just nothing. It went on for about half an hour, they kept punishing us but there were no marks, so it was a piece of cake to deal with. They even taunted them. Suddenly, there was a loud beeping sound and the questioning stopped. The remaining members of SG-1 were marched back to their cell and chained down as before.

"Does anybody think that was weird?" asked Daniel.

"Maybe it's mental torture?" replied Sam looking at Teal'c

"I am unsure." Teal'c said.

So that was it for conversation as the lights were turned out and we were left in darkness.

"I wonder what they did to the Colonel." Said Sam as she looked around to find their gear in the corner. Daniel was moving his wrists trying to get some slack in the cuffs and Teal'c just sat there probably running escape methods through his head.

"I don't know Sam. Maybe, hopefully, we will find out soon." Daniel said and sighed, he stopped his movements as they caused more pain to shoot through his wrists.

"Indeed" was the only reply Teal'c gave, closing his eyes.

With three thoughts going out to the Colonel, two friends slipped into a troubled sleep while the third friend watched over them.

**Should I post another chapter or just delete it? First try at a Stargate fic, so pls be gentle.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fleasians

**Well you asked and here you are, Chapter 2. i hope that you will enjoy it as much as i loved writing it. BTW, they don't belong to me only the fleasians do. thanks to those who reviewed and alerted, you guys make writing worthwhile. as i said before this is a Jack whump story so expect lots of it, you have been warned. enjoy!**

"Does it really have to be at 6?" Daniel Jackson, team archaeologist as well as team conscience spoke up after the base CO left. General Hammond just gave them the go ahead for a first contact meeting on P4T-863, the computer spat the address out and after the MALP went through as well as the UAV, everything checked out.

"Because Daniel, the time difference means that they are ahead of us with 3 hours and we don't want to catch them in bed." Jack looked at the younger man and gave him one of his trademark crooked smiles. Daniel just glared at him. Jack O'Neill (two l's), Colonel. Leader of the best team of the SGC namely SG-1. He was a modest man with deep morals, a fiercely loyal man who would attack anyone who threatened his team. He would take their pain in an instant and fight to the death not only with them but for them.

"Funny Jack." Daniel got up to leave followed by Jack and Sam, SG-1's second in command. She was Major Samantha Carter, the only female on the team but definitely a force to be reckoned with. She could 'geek speak' with the best of geeks but also fight with the best of soldier. She had a soft spot for her CO, everyone knew it, she just didn't want to admit it, and not that she could in anyway. 'Damn frat regs' was what Jack said every time they have to stop just before their lips met. At this moment she walked out with the team as they headed for the commissary for dinner before going to bed, the team didn't even bother going home; they would just sleep on base and be on time for the mission.

Sam just shook her head as she listened to the friendly bickering of her friend and CO; they were best friends but fought like cats and dogs. The last one out was also the last addition to SG-1, the ever stoic Teal'c who wasn't quite human even if he looked the part. There were subtle differences noticeable to anyone who spoke to him for more than a minute. The golden tattoo a reminder of the false god Apophis who he served and left not too long ago, to fight alongside the Tau'ri against the false gods called the Goauld. He still didn't understand the way of the Tau'ri specially when it came to O'Neill and his sayings but he was getting a lesson every time they had spare time which wasn't much as they were the flagship team.

"What O'Neill spoke is the truth DanielJackson," he said as dry as always, stopping the team in the door way and causing them to turn to him, "I do not see the comical side to the statement." Of course this was the wrong thing to say as the human members of SG-1 burst out in hilarious laughter echoing through the halls of the SGC while Teal'c just raised an eyebrow and followed them. They were oblivious to the base commander looking at his best team joking as they left after the debrief, they were more than just a team, they were a family and that was why they were the best. They worked as one, won as one, lost as one and fought as one. Hammond knew that having close relationships was frowned upon in the military but for Jack O'Neill and his team he really felt more than just subordinates, they were his kids. With that though the bald man turned around and sat down heavily behind his desk to go through the reports of the other teams and catch up on the ever growing mountain of paperwork, he found himself looking forward to SG-1's next mission report, which always was a captivating read.

"Well, Colonel, your team checks out." the petite brunette doctor put her stethoscope back around her neck, "no health issues and it looks like Sam's flu is also cleared up." Doc Fraiser looked up at Jack and smiled. He was always the last to get checked out making sure his team is fine. "Please don't end up in my infirmary again." He cocked an eyebrow at her, perfect impression of Teal'c, she laughed out loud, "otherwise I will find a big needle and poke you full of holes!" she said jokingly.

"OK, no need to get violent." Jack leapt off of the bed in a defensive manner, pretending to hide his face, "see I always thought you were evil!" he ducked out the door just a packet of gauze came flying his way followed by Janet's laugh as he shouted "missed me" over his shoulder. He headed for the dressing room to get his gear that he packed out that morning and to get dressed. Noticing that Teal'c and Sam were just leaving he sped up a bit, waving at them he headed into the room and was done 10 mins later.

"Jack!"

"Almost done Space monkey?"

"Oh, I'm done, just wanted to walk with you." Jack turned and looked at Daniel, "You're done and on time? WOW, miracles still do happen!" he dodged the kick that came his way and smiled at Daniel as they both entered the Gate room together. As always Jack double checked the team's back packs and helped Daniel strap in as Sam helped him strap in.

"Chevron 1, engaged." Walters's voice came over the intercom.

"Chevron 2, engaged." The symbols glowing as the gate twisted and turned.

"Chevron 3, engaged." Final check done.

"Chevron 4, engaged." The team looked at each other drawing strength before calming their adrenalin filled bodies.

"Chevron 5, engaged." The tension in the gate room was tangible.

"Chevron 6, engaged." Almost there.

"Chevron 7, Locked." As the wormhole established with a whoosh and the circle was housing a pool of water, Jack looked up to his CO and friend.

"You have a go SG-1 and God Speed."

"Thank you, General." Jack threw a casual salute over his shoulder as he took the lead up the ramp, "come on kids, let's do this." And with that they were gone. Hammond stood there waiting for the radio signal to come through saying that they made it there in one piece. When it finally came, he gave them 24 hours to check in. the wormhole disengaged and with a final prayer that his team come home he went to his office and suddenly it was business as usual.

On the planet, things looked good, too good according to Jack. The walk to the village was un eventful and when they reached the village they found the people hospitable, the talks of first contact went smoothly and they were given a feast in their honour as well as a grand tour of the village. The shit hit the fan when they started asking very precise questions about Earth, questions that were way beyond what the team thought they were capable off. Naturally the team refused to answer and Jack suggested (not too subtle) that maybe it was time to go. After a flash the team was lying on the floor awake but unable to do anything as they were dragged away into another room.

The team was put into chairs in a zigzag pattern facing each other. Sam next to Daniel, with Sam by the wall and Daniel closest to the door. On the opposite side Teal'c was placed on the chair facing the wall between Sam and Daniel while the Colonel was the closest to the door. Their hands was pulled up into chains above their heads and attached to a beam that ram across the ceiling of the smallish room. Their feet were placed on either side of a piece of metal that was sticking out from the floor in the middle of the front legs of the chairs. Their feet were tied around their ankles to the metal beam. Next was a large band of leather that came around their mid sections and painfully tight secured them to the chair. Still not being able to move the team was stripped down to their t-shirts and left alone in darkness.

Jack was the first one to move and speak, followed closely by Teal'c and then Sam, Daniel was last.

"Who knows what just happened? Cause I got nothing."

"I don't know Jack; they got pissed when we didn't want to tell them about Earth."

"Yeah, but I thought that they didn't even know about the stargate. How is it that they know about the iris?" Jack's mind was running a mile a minute. This whole thing smelled like a trap. Suddenly the lights came on, making SG-1 blink rapidly to clear their eyes. About three men came in and went directly to Jack.

"Hey, guys, what ya up to?" Jack at his best thought Daniel wryly. Jack however got punched very hard in the face for his trouble. Blood was running down from a cut above his eyebrow. The men proceeded to put a device around his head. It looked similar to headphones, but there were no wires. The 'speaker' part of the thingy (as Jack would call it) rested on his temples on each side. What the team saw next would haunt them for weeks to come. The Colonel stilled immediately. He didn't fight back or talk. He just sat there open mouthed and staring straight forward with =out blinking. The three worried team members shouted his name and called out. He heard them, and he fought- just not on the outside. It felt like his mind was trapped, his body wasn't his to command- it did what someone else wanted.

Jack just stood where the guard positioned him, facing his team. They could see in his eyes the torment and fight inside, but also the fear. They knew the fear wasn't for himself but for the safety of his team. The men produced more of the 'headphone doohickeys' and placed them on the remaining members of SG-1. They didn't still like the Colonel did, but then again their 'new accessories' was fastened around their necks whereas the Colonel's was on his temples and without a further words the men left with the Colonel leaving three very worried, confused and angry people behind=d, with no method of escape.

Jack could feel his body move, but he wasn't in control anymore. He was pulled to a stop, his hands was pulled away from his body and bent at the elbows. His arms were fastened to poles standing next to him. Ropes covered them from elbow to just before his wrist. His legs was pulled together and fastened in a similar fashion only it was from knees to just above his ankles. He knew that even if he could get his arms free, he was still a sitting duck with his legs tied the way they were. The man that met them in the village came into the room and walked up to Jack. He removed the thing from Jacks head and Jack sagged, the ropes cutting into his skin as he did so.

"I am Crosa, from the Fleasians." He started pacing while Jack frowned, that was not the name he gave them when they first met.

"You lied?" Jack was getting motion sick from this guy's constant pacing, "Why? We didn't do anything to you." His voice started rising, he was getting pissed off with this guy.

"We wanted to see if you were truly from the Tau'ri and it seems you are. Now we know that you go around and conquer worlds, taking people as slaves but I will not allow you to do it here. I want to destroy your world so you can know how it feels." He said with a smile.

"Look, you got the wrong people. We do not conquer worlds, we explore. Our only enemy is a race called the Goauld. They do all those things you said, not us."

"Silence!" Crosa walked up to Jack and punched him in the stomach, "I do not want to hear your lies. I will ask your team and if they do not answer, the punishment will be severe."

At this statement Jack started struggling with renewed energy. "Leave them alone, let us go and we will never return."

"As if I would believe you." Crosa walked away but stopped abruptly. "You say you are their leader right?" Jack nodded 'yes'. "Well this makes things so much easier." He snapped his fingers and two guards came running up with manacles in their hands they took off, Jacks boots leaving him with just his socks. The one set of manacles went around his ankles while the other went around his wrists. They put the device on his head again and Jack felt the control leave his body. He stood quietly as the ropes were loosened and followed when they led him to another room. Once there they placed him in a chamber that had a vague resemblance to a water tank. His hands was fastened to the side and his feet to the bottom, he felt something go into his mouth which was in turn fastened to the back of his head. He panicked when he found that he couldn't breathe as the thing clamped his nose shut but a tube was connected to the thing and hooked up to another thing to the side of the chamber he was in, suddenly he felt himself breathe. They replaced the headphone thingy with a larger thing that covered his whole head, this time around he felt strange like his mind was crowded.

"Your team will have the power to make this stop but you will take their punishment." The door to the chamber closed and Jack could feel the panic over take him as he heard the sound of water, he glanced down and saw the water rising, slowly but still rising to cover his knees, his waist, going over his ribs, his neck and finally his face to the top of his head. Jack O'Neill was suspended in a watery prison unable to move or even blink. He was left there in the darkness as the men left. He was definitely in trouble now…..

**Pls r&r and tell me what you think! any input is welcome. as you've seen Janet is still alive and SG-1 are all accounted for. Where loyalties lie will be updated next, if you are interested, till next time.**

**CSIflea**


	3. Chapter 3: We need to get out fast!

**Here you are. the words 'SG 1' shows that its another point of view. thanks to my mommie that plays my beta and the wonderful reviews and alerts that made me going with this story. **

**unfortunately these characters are not mine except the Fleasians and of course the mistakes. if Jack was mine, i'd never get time to teach! :-) enjoy.**

Jack's brain just couldn't process anything anymore. He's been awake for two days straight. he couldn't pass out or even sleep. Everything hurt like a bitch, but he was still in the damn water tank staring straight out. He had seen his friends come and go, how long ago was that? His mind was back in attention when suddenly the door opened again and Sam was led in. she was once again forced onto her knees. Her eyes was searching him up and down, probably looking for signs that he was still alive or if he was injured. 'im fine Sam, I think.' He said in his thoughts. 'I wonder if she can see anything?' but his unspoken question was answered when he saw nothing in her eyes, just determination. 'what the hell do you want?' Jack asked again. But his mouth didn't move, his eyes staring ahead, his heart beat the only indication that he was even still alive.

SG1

After the first 'chat session' the rest of SG 1 was left alone in the dark to wonder and worry about their commanding officer. They saw him in that tank but their questions had fallen on deaf ears. After a night of restless dozing (it can't be called sleep, if you just close your eyes for ten minutes at a time) the lights in the small room was on again but nobody came. So they sat and waited, their conversation was silent as worried glances was exchanged between the three members sitting tied on the chairs. After what felt like hours, someone came in and grabbed Sam. They took her out of the room despite the shouts and calls from the guys.

She was led into the same room as before and once again forced on her knees. It was then that she saw O'Neill in the tank. His milk chocolate brown eyes was staring straight out. He wasn't blinking or moving. In fact their was nothing to indicate that he was still alive. She searched his body up and down, looking for anything that will tell her that there is trouble or that he was injured. She didn't see anything. 'What have they done to you, Colonel?'

"your friend is still alive, Major."

Sam looked towards the voice and saw the man that met them in the village when they first arrived.

"Darkos" she said, acknowledging him but he smiled.

"my real name is Crosa, from the Fleasians." Sam frowned and he smiled. "You are on the planet Fleasia."

"You lied to us." Just a statement, said in a flat voice.

"your leader said the same thing." The bastard had the audacity to smile.

"what are you doing to him?" Anger flashed in her eyes, apprehension played in her veins.

"Oh, im not doing anything." He picked up a whip and advanced towards her, her gut twisted as she focused her eyes in the evil object. The whip sang through the air and struck flesh. She felt the impact but instead of flesh tearing open or blood seeping out there was an uncomfortable feeling but no pain. Sam frowned, 'what the hell?' she looked into Jack's eyes. Was that a flinch? It was then that she noticed the shadow in his eyes. Something wasn't right.

"Like I said, Major Carter. I'm not doing anything to your leader, you are the people who is hurting him."

SG 1

"How long is SG 1 over due?" General Hammond asked Walter. This was nothing new so he wasn't particularly worried. This is after all SG 1.

"An hour sir." Not long then. Hammond nodded, he'll give them another couple of hours, if they were overdue there was normally a good reason. He just hoped that he wasn't signing their death warrant.

"Call me the minute they make contact." He turned to leave going back to that ever growing, never finished pain in the ass mountain of paper work on his desk. Walter's "yes, sir" following him up the stairs.

As he went into his office with a fresh cup of coffee, he felt a pang of pain in his gut. Someone was hurt, but who? There were at least four teams off-world including SG 1. His mind kept telling him that it could be anybody but he knew deep down who was hurt.

He was lost in his thoughts as there was a soft knock on his door. The SGC's very own medical terror entered at his command. Dr Janet Fraiser had a smile on her face but a frown between her eyes.

"Dr Fraiser, anything I can do for you?"

"No sir, I just developed the photo's from Cassie's birthday party last week and I made copies of the group photo for everyone. It was a nice photo and I just brought you one, if you want, of course?"

Hammond smiled, "yes, I actually would like one. Thank you." He took the photo from her and looked at it. "I had fun that night."

On the photo they were standing with their arms linked. Jack was standing next to Sam, followed by Daniel and Teal'c. Hammond himself was standing next to him and Janet and Cassie finished of the group. He remembered asking Siler to take the photo. They were all laughing at something Jack said and the mischief could still be seen in his eyes. Even Teal'c had smiled. Janet cleared her throat and he looked up and met her green eyes.

"You felt it too?" just a simple question. There's was no need for an explanantion both knew what it meant.

"Yes, I did. But it doesn't mean anything, Janet. They are not that long overdue and you know SG 1."

"Yes, sir. I have to get back to the infirmary."

"You do that, thank you for the photo. Oh and Doctor, being prepared never hurt anybody." He sat back down knowing that she knew what he meant.

"You're right sir. And its my pleasure. You will let me know if you hear anything?" Hammond nodded and Janet left.

She reached her office in the infirmary and looked at her own copy of the photo. 'Guys where ever you are, please come home safe.' With that thought she went about getting her infirmary ready for anything that might come through the gate. She just had this feeling that SG 1 might be the next guests in her palace.

SG 1

Daniel and Teal'c looked up as Sam was brought in and tied down as before. There was a frown on her face as if she had seen something and is now trying to make sense of it. The guards left but luckily the light was left on. After a couple of minutes of deafening silence, Daniel spoke,

"Sam?" she lifted her head and met his blue eyes. Daniel saw the fight in those depths as well as a sadness that he couldn't explain.

"They are not the ones hurting him, Daniel." These words was spoken softly, almost too soft to hear.

"then who is?" Daniel looked at Teal'c. As surprise showed vividly on Daniel's face, Teal'c just raised an eyebrow. Both of them knew who they were talking about.

"We are Daniel, we are." She looked at Daniel with so much sorrow that his breath got caught in his throat.

"But how? Why?"

"I don't know Daniel. You know how we don't feel anything when they beat us?" She waited until they nodded before she continued, "he feels everything." He looked at her questioningly.

"I don't know how, but I saw him get hurt when they whipped me. Daniel he can't even fight back."

"Don't worry Sam, we'll find a way out. We always do."

"Indeed, MajorCarter. O'Neill is strong, he will be fine." His confidence oozing out and infecting the other two members, Daniel smiled and nodded while Sam straightened up, trying to take pressure of her aching limbs.

"Ok, so how are we going to get out of here? And how are we going to get Jack out?"

SG 1

After Sam was led out of the room, Jack felt like he could cry. His back was on fire, his limbs had an uncomfortable feeling almost as if there were pressure on them and his head felt like it was detached from the rest of his body. His eyes burned like only hell could and the damn contraption in his mouth made his mouth cotton dry. Strangely he felt his stomach growl and he laughed in his mind at the ludicrous idea of being hungry when he didn't even know if he was going to survive the next minute or two. Suddenly he saw people running into his view. They looked really scared, the Fleasians running around like headless chickens but it was like watching an old movie. Everything was all picture no sound. He had no idea what was going on, he was helpless in his watery prison which he thought was going to turn into a grave before the night is over.

SG 1

As the three remaining memebers of SG 1 sat making plans to get out of their predicament, the sounds of thunder could be heard. the doors rattled and without any warning the beam that had trapped their hands fell down from where it was fastened. Three surprised looks was exchanged but no time was wasted as Teal'c lifted it up and slipped his hands out. he pulled the chains around his feet out and shuffled to the corner where their gear was thrown three days ago. he used his staff to shoot the chains from around his friends' hands and ankles and then giving it to Sam so she could do the same for him.

The team made their way to the hall where Jack was held, no one paid them any attention. the Fleasians was too busy panicking to do anything about three escaped prisoners. As they reached the room they were again struck at how lifeless Jack looked, just drifting in a watery suspension. Sam signaled to Daniel and together they moved to the controls not making a sound.

"I have no idea, what to do." Daniel said with despair.

"Neither do I. Teal'c, think you can blast it without hurting the Colonel?"

"Indeed" was the only replay. They took cover behind Teal's as he aimed at the tank and fired.

SG 1

Three days of hell had the SGC really on their heels. General was in a foul mood and the CMO wasn't any better. The adress that SG 1 had gated to three very long days ago kept giving them the busy signal meaning that they couldn't send anyone through to help or find out what had happened to the flagship team. hails to the Tok'ra and Asgard had (as usual) not brought any help either.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" The sound caused the staff of the SGC to hold their breath as a collective. hopes and prayers went up to the heavens, maybe just maybe they could breath again.

General Hammond looked down from the control room, at the closed iris, not daring to hope the the IDC should come back as SG 1.

"It's Master Bra'tac, sir."

"Open the iris." Walter opened the iris but caught a glimpse of the General's stiff back as he went down to the gate room. 'where the hell is SG 1?'

"Master Bra'tac." Hammond greeted as the Jaffa leader walked down the ramp and gripped his forearm as was the customed greeting.

"Hammond of Texas," Bra'tac smiled. "I have heard that Teal'c is missing?" not an accusation, just a question. it still had Hammond wincing.

"Yes, the went to P..." Bra'tac cut him off,

"I know, that is the planet Fleasia. O'Neill will be in need of medical help if they are still there. The people there do not appreciate leaders. They carry the burden and pain of the whole team. But that is not why I am here." Hammond went pale at that little piece of information.

"We need to help them..." he was once again cut off by Bra'tac, no wonder Jack finds this guy irritating.

"You cannot go there, only they can come back. some rebel Jaffa that is in Yu's army will help them." this caused Hammond to blanch even more.

"Do you mean..." he couldn't finish but the only sound in the gate room was that of breaths taken by the SF's in the room and the sharp intake by Hammond himself when Bra'tac nodded.

"The planet is under attack by Yu."

**So what do you think? Pls r&r**


	4. Chapter 4: What the hell just happened?

**Heya guys, i had such awesome reviews for the last chapter so my muse was working overtime to get you another chapter. RL have been crazy these last couple of days but i just had to get this written and posted. my other stories will probably be next. anyways thanx for everyone who fav'ed, alerted and reviewed, you guys rock and my muse absolutely loves you! so do i!**

**Thanx again to my wonderful Mommy who also plays beta,(she gets to hear all my stories before i post them). and before i forget, its womens month in South Africa so happy women's month to all the girls and women out there!**

**Like i said before i only own the planet of Fleasia and the evil little Fleasians. the rest is not mine, but Christmas is coming and i am sending my list early so i can get them but i'm not holding my breath. lol, enjoy Chapter 4 of 'Taking the lead'... **

The bang sounded around the hall room causing everybody to flinch even if it was expected. The sound of water was evidence of success as it whooshed out of the tank. Chains were heard as it pulled a body to a sudden stop and the sound of alarms ran out as hard as ever but nobody came. Three people held their breath as they waited a while before coming to the rescue of their fallen CO.

Jack was leaning forward halfway out of the tank. The chains cutting into his flesh around his ankles and wrists. The mask around his mouth was keeping him breathing so Sam decided that they have to move him with the machine it was connected to, this turned out to be a smallish device not much larger than a backpack. Teal'c picked it up as Daniel and Sam got rid of the chains. Expecting O'Neill to fall forward, Teal'c moved into position to catch him if necessary, but he never did. Instead he just stood there staring straight out, not moving an inch.

"Should we take the thing of his head?" Daniel sounded sceptical, that was never a good sign.

"I think we should leave it, like we leave these things" Sam fingered the collars each of them still wore "we don't know what it does."

"I agree with MajorCarter" Teal'c spoke up. "If we pull him along with us, I believe he will do what we position him to do." His stoic face remained impassive only an eyebrow out of place.

"Okay, let's head for the gate. Teal'c you take point, Daniel stay with the Colonel, I'll be on our six."

The two guys nodded as Teal'c put his gear on as well as O'Neill's. Daniel took the 'breathing thingy' in one hand and snaked his hand around Jack's upper arm pulling him towards the door. Jack walked willingly without any hesitation. This was one for the books. The team kept scanning the area as they went forward making sure that there was no one in their way.

Jack saw his team come into the room, work the controls and taking cover. He saw Teal'c take aim with the Beretta and his heart stopped in his throat as Teal'c fired the gun. The tank exploded with force and Jack could feel the shards flying into his body and exposed arms and face. He fell forward with the water but jerked to a stop when the chains held him in place, the cuffs bit painfully into his flesh but he didn't flinch or pull away. His whole body was numb. He felt the pain from the last couple of days as well as the new additions but he couldn't tell anybody. He heard when they spoke about the damn thing in his throat and was glad when they decided to keep it in. he knew that he wouldn't be able to breathe on his own without it. His whole body was on fire and where his team worked to get the cuffs and chains off of him their touch burned. Teal'c led him out of the tank and like before he just stood there. Waiting for a command. He heard the conversation around him, agreed with most of it but he wanted to tell them to stop as they were walking. Every move sent agony up his already messed up knees, fire to his back with every step, his head was pounding with every erratic beat of his heart but worst of all, with these controlled movements, he was reminded of the knowledge that he was not in control and that he carried the combined burden of his team. He was grateful for this because that meant that he protected them, that they were not in pain or dying unfortunately the same could not be said for him.

SG1

Hammond sat in the briefing room waiting for the Tok'ra to reply to them. They had sent a message through as soon as Bra'tac had explained the situation on the planet he now knew to be Fleasia.

"They start by looking simple. The leaders of their world play, how do you say? Stupid? Until they learn what they want to know."

"They probably learnt that the people of Earth know a lot of things."

Bra'tac nodded, "The people of the Tau'ri are well known as being warriors fighting the False Gods. They also know that you possess great knowledge about the Chappa'ai." He nodded towards the Stargate.

Hammond nodded and dropped his head into his hands, "SG-1 must have been a good catch then."

Bra'tac just nodded, Hammond sighed. His best team, Earths flagship team, paying the price for their exploration, his friends were suffering- again. He lifted his head and once again looked at Master Bra'tac. Understanding shone out of the older man's eyes. Hammond pulled himself together, sat up a little straighter in his chair. Bra'tac nodded showing he approved this move.

"Master Bra'tac, we need to know everything you know about this planet so we can be ready when the team comes home."

"I do not know much Hammond of Texas, the Tok'ra knows more. All I know is that they have technology that is very superior. They can allow one person to take the wounds and pain of a number of individuals."

"What do you mean 'take their pain'?"

"Like if I hit you and Teal'c was to be the chosen one, the mark as well as the pain will be on him and not on you."

"Crap! So is it real or just an illusion?"

"I do understand, what is an illusion?"

"An illusion is something that you see but it doesn't really exist."

"Oh, like the show of some of the false gods when they are there but also on another place?" Hammond nodded, it was close enough, "oh no, they have it as if it was done to them. They always choose the leaders. I believe that O'Neill will be the chosen one."

"That means that he will take the pain of the other three?" Bra'tac just nodded silently, "I had better call doctor Fraiser and tell her to be ready."

"That would be a wise thing to do Hammond, if my calculations are right, they will be here shortly."

Hammond nodded and picked up the phone on the wall, this was going to be a very long day.

SG-1

The team made good time getting to the gate. The Fleasians was too busy fighting the attacking Goauld to notice the team escaping. They were about ten metres from the gate when a group of Jaffa stepped out of the trees right in front of them, weapons raised.

"Kree!" came the familiar command but Teal'c started speaking in Goauld to the leader who then gave the rest of his group a command. They immediately lowered their weapons and half of the group moved on as if nothing had happened.

"Uh, Teal'c?" Daniel was weary, this had been too easy. Teal'c grabbed the forearm of the man in front of him and they pulled each other into a fierce hug.

"DanielJackson, this is Gump'ta. We grew up together. He is also in the service of Lord Yu."

"The snakehead that is attacking the planet?"

"Indeed."

"We must hurry, you're friend needs a healer soon." This statement caused the three members of SG 1 to exchange worried glances. Teal'c was the one to ask the question on everybody's mind.

"Why do you say so, Gump'ta?"

"Were you hurt? Did they strike any of you?"

Sam answered, "They hurt all of us."

"Then he has the pain as none of you have any marks on you."

"But he doesn't either." Daniel didn't want to believe it, that meant…he couldn't even finish the thought. His mind played cruel tricks as he stood staring at Gump'ta, making a perfect impression of a goldfish. "They whipped me Sam," he had said, "Didn't feel a thing."

Sam was thinking along the same lines, a feeling of dread washed over her as she remembered the team resisting the Fleasians, "Do what you want to." Sam had actually laughed at the man as he kicked her leg with so much force that it should have been broken.

Teal'c was looking at Jack and remembering their conversation the last time these people had brought Sam back

****** Flashback *******

"_They are not the ones hurting him, Daniel."_

"_Then who is?"_

"_We are Daniel, we are."_

"_But how? Why?"_

"_I don't know Daniel. You know how we don't feel anything when they beat us?" She waited until they nodded before she continued, "he feels everything." He looked at her questioningly._

"_I don't know how, but I saw him get hurt when they whipped me. Daniel he can't even fight back."_

****** Flashback ******

They had suspected this but the realisation hit hard. Teal'c looked straight into his warrior brother's eyes and saw the pain there. If he had not been a warrior, if he had been a female, he would have cried. But he straightened his shoulders and turned to the people around him.

"We must get him home to DoctorFraiser. She is the only one that can assist us now."

"Indeed, my brother, we must make haste before they discover that we are escaping."

"You are coming with us then?" Sam asked almost relieved that she did not have to think about ….she stopped herself, she needed to get these people and the Colonel home and then she could give in to the guilt that was eating away at her heart.

"Yes, MajorCarter. Master Bra'tac is awaiting my return with your Tau'ri First Prime." This was said with the normal seriousness of a Jaffa, but the two humans looked at each other and burst out laughing despite the horrible situation they were in. even Teal'c couldn't hide the big smile on his face as all off them suddenly had a picture of General Hammond in full First Prime uniform meeting them at the gate. Poor Gump'ta was looking at them in surprise. 'I will never understand humans.' He thought.

"I will explain later, Gump'ta. Let's get out of here." Sam said after they sobered up a bit.

"Indeed. This way." He said and walked in the direction of the stargate. The whole team was weary of this new friend of theirs but Teal'c seemed to trust him so they trusted him. After another couple of minutes they reached the gate and were relieved that there were no guards.

"This is too quiet." Sam said lifting her P90 to firing range.

"I concur." Teal'c said.

"Teal'c circle around the right side, I will take the left. Gump'ta stays with Daniel and the Colonel."

Gump'ta wasn't very happy with a female ordering him around but his long-time friend seemed to trust her instincts so he will too. After a nail biting half an hour, Sam's voice came over the radio.

"Daniel, haul ass to the gate and start dialling." Her voice left no room for argument and he hauled ass, Gump'ta had picked up the Colonel, slung him over his shoulder and ran after Daniel.

Just as Daniel had entered the last symbol and pressed the red middle button, gunfire erupted to their left. Sam came running out not one minute later while Daniel was sending the IDC code. Teal'c came running from the right and helped Sam lay down cover fire.

"It's through, let's go."

"Daniel go and warn them."

Daniel ran up the steps and dove through the gate, followed by Gump'ta who still had the Colonel over his shoulder. Teal'c and Sam gave one last rain of bullets to the advancing Fleasians and then hurried to get their sixes through the gate.

SG-1

"Unscheduled off-world activation!"

Walter's voice came over the intercom, making all three people in the briefing room jump. Hammond and Janet made their way down to the control room followed closely by Master Bra'tac.

Just as they reached their destination, Walter called out excitedly, "its SG1 sir!" He was practically jumping out his seat. "Well then, open the iris!" They all raced down to the gate room arriving as Daniel came through the gate head first landing with a loud bang on the ramp, followed by a Jaffa that had someone over his shoulder. This had the SF's raising their weapons again until Master Bra'tac told Hammond that he was the Jaffa helping them.

"Lower your weapons." He didn't take his eyes of the scene in front of him as Daniel helped Gump'ta put the Colonel on his feet. He wanted to run to them but knew from past experience to stay clear until the wormhole had disengaged. A couple of minutes later saw the three people at the base of the ramp looking at the three people standing at the top of the ramp. One looking at Master Bra'tac, another at the wormhole behind him and the third staring straight ahead, not moving and not blinking. Janet didn't move towards the Colonel, he didn't appear to be injured and for safety reasons she had to wait for the wormhole to shut down. Just then Teal'c and Sam came flying out of the shimmering pool and like Daniel connected with the ramp hard.

"Close the iris." Sam shouted.

The wormhole shut down a couple of seconds later. What happened next will haunt everybody for a very long time. As the wormhole disengaged, Jack O'Neill blinked for the first time in almost four days; he turned his head towards Sam and blinked. With that blood came pouring out from wounds that suddenly appeared, his legs gave out from under him – one bending at an odd angle – his clothes tore as the flesh on his back ripped open and he closed his eyes. The only indication that he was still alive was the artificial air being pumped into his body by the strange alien device. Everybody stood frozen but when the device stopped pumping air Janet sprang into action, calling out instructions and orders to her medical team. Bare second later the gurney was headed to the infirmary leaving behind a group of people that were too shocked to say anything. Once again Jack O'Neill had to fight for his life, but will he be strong enough to win?

**DUM DUM DUUUUUM, so? please take the time to feed my muse and tell her and me what you think. i also wrote a salute to all medical personal out there called "A Salute". for those interested it can be found under the CSI ny folder or on my profile. have a blessed week and take care - CSIflea**


	5. Chapter 5:Let's get it off our chest

**Okay, so I have a good excuse for making you wait so long, you see my muse thought running away would be good idea and ended up going through the stargate to earth instead of staying on Fleasia where I told her to stay so she got held up by this evil entity called Real Life. Well I had to wait to the weekend to banish it so I grabbed the chance and here we go! Hope you enjoy it, **

**Please remember that i don not own the recognizible characters just the one from Fleasia and Gump'ta.**

General Hammond stared at the remaining members of SG-1 as their commanding officer was wheeled out of the gate room with Doc Fraiser on top trying to get O'Neill breathing again. The team was looking at their CO and friend with the strangest expressions on their faces. He cleared his throat and waited until they looked at him. When they did he spoke in a soft voice.

"Welcome home SG-1. Go get yourselves checked out. We'll debrief in two hours." He turned to the Jaffa that came through the gate with his flagship team.

"Thank you. For helping my team. You need to go to the infirmary as well and then meet us in the debriefing room."

"I will show him the way, GeneralHammond." Even Teal'cs voice was evident of the inner turmoil SG-1 was suffering. Hammond nodded his head, agreeing with Teal'c. As they left to follow the others he turned to Master Bra'tac.

"Let's go to my office. We could wait there." Master Bra'tac nodded absentmindedly. He liked O'Neill contrary to popular belief and he really hoped that he will survive. His eyes fell on the pool of blood lying on the ramp just before the Chappa'ai. He really hoped he will survive.

Hammond turned to see Master Bra'tac looking at something and following his gaze he saw the same pool of blood and cringed. The scene from a couple of minutes ago played in his mind's eye, Jack standing at the top of the ramp, his team looking him but he was staring into space. He was barefoot without a jacket, a weird thing on his head and something in his mouth. Just standing there and as far as Hammond knew he was carried through the gate. Then the gate shut off and Jack fell, connecting hard with the ramp. Next came the blood and his clothing ripped revealing wounds all over his face and limbs and body. Someone had shouted that he stopped breathing and then everything went into slow motion. Doctor Frasier sprang into action and raced up with her medics to see to Jack with his team just staring at their fallen commander. Was that guilt in their eyes?

"Hammond of Texas?" the soft voice of Master Bra'tac and the rough hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present.

"Hammond, it is never easy to lose good men to injuries beyond our understanding. But we have to be strong for him. And for his team too, they will need strength to get through this." Hammond looked at Bra'tac and nodded. The two men walked out of the gate room passing the cleaners as they moved in to clean up the blood like countless times before.

SG-1

Sam and Daniel walked into the infirmary like zombies still carrying their packs, their weapons taken by the guards in the gate room. SG-2 met them just inside the familiar room.

"Major Carter, let us take those for you." Sam looked into Ferretti's eyes and wordlessly gave her pack over. He took it from her grasp and someone else took Daniels, who was still to say a word.

"Thank you." Sam said softly, Daniel just nodded. Ferretti passed the pack to other member of his team and they left, heading to the locker room to put the packs by the lockers of the owners. The CO of SG-2 took Sam and Daniel by the shoulder and walked them to separate beds standing next to each other. First he helped Sam on and then Daniel. He heard a noise by the door and saw Teal'c walk in with another Jaffa. His tattoo showed that he was in Yu's service. He was weary of the Jaffa but Teal'c inclined his head. He moved to in front of Ferretti and spoke in a voice which only held a tenth of his usual bass,

"Major Ferretti, this is Gump'ta. He is the Jaffa that assisted our escape." Gump'ta inclined his head a la Teal'c fashion and a random thought passed through Ferretti's mind, 'maybe it's a Jaffa thing?'

Ferretti extended his hand and shook Gump'ta hand, "Thank you, for saving a good team and a great man." If Gump'ta was surprised he didn't show it. Ferretti turned around and looked at Sam and Daniel just staring at each other, they still had the things around their necks as did Teal'c. He walked to a nurse and spoke softly to her making sure she got help to give the team their post mission checks. Just then Dr Warner came in and pushed Ferretti out the door. He sent a prayer up for his old friend and made his way to Hammond's office.

SG-1

Sam watched as Ferretti left and turned her attention to the nurse in front of her as she started the checks. She lifted her hand as the nurse moved to take Daniel's blood pressure and took the collar off slowly. Nothing happened, her neck just felt lighter. Dr Warner came closer to inspect her neck after he saw what she was doing.

"I think we should check if anything happened to Colonel O'Neill when you removed it, judging by what Doctor Fraiser told me, you were connected somehow."

"Yes, we were. That seems like a good idea, doc."

"Teal'c, Dr Jackson please keep them on until we are sure it did nothing." They nodded and he left to call the OR. It took a little over five minutes and he was back.

"You can take them off, nothing happened." The other two members of SG-1 quickly removed the collars and threw them on the bed next to them.

"Doc, do you know if they removed the thing on the Colonel yet?" Daniel just had to know even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Yes, they did and he is doing as well as can be expected. Doctor Fraiser will come and see you as soon as she is done. You guys all check out though. I would recommend getting something to eat, a nice hot shower and some much needed rest after your debriefing with General Hammond." They all nodded, he knew that the first two things will happen but whether they will get the rest was doubtful. SG-1 had a reputation that if one of them was injured, the rest would take up places in the infirmary until they are recovered enough to get released and even then they would still look out for each other. They were more than a team; they were more like a family. He looked at the retreating backs and couldn't help but admire them. They really and truly carried the world on their shoulders.

With that thought Warner turned around and called an airman closer.

"Airman, please take Mr Gump'ta to the debriefing room." And with a "yes, sir" the man left with the Jaffa and the infirmary was once again quiet. Warner stood deep in thought for a couple of minutes and then proceeded to get a bed ready for when Colonel O'Neill got out of surgery.

SG-1

General Hammond made his way into the briefing room followed by Gump'ta and Master Bra'tac. He heard what happened from when the Jaffa had joined with SG-1 but he needed to hear it from them. He needed to know what they know. He sat at his usual spot as the three people walked in one by one, first taking a cup of coffee and then sitting down. Major Carter didn't even come to attention like she normally did but he couldn't blame her, SG-1 has been through hell the last couple of days.

"Well, SG-1, I need to know what happened from the beginning. As soon as we are done here I order all of you to get some rest."

"As soon as we know how Jack is doing, General." Daniel looked him in the eyes and the General only saw determination in those deep blue eyes.

"Of course, Dr Jackson." He took a deep breath and looked at the 2IC of SG-1. "Major would you like to start."

"Yes, sir." Sam took a deep breath, getting her thoughts in order, lifted her head and looked at the base commander. "The natives seemed to be primitive when we got there, General. They spoke English which wasn't surprising. They showed us around their village which were primitive. After walking around a bit we were surrounded and captured."

Daniel took over the narrative here, "We were put into a prison of some sort. Our hands were tied to a pole above our heads and our feet to the floor. They but restraints around our waists as well, making sure we were not going anywhere. That's when they put the collars around our necks."

"During this time, did they seem hostile in any way?"

"They did not, GeneralHammond. They did, however seem very interested in Jack who as usual introduced him as the leader of our group and his duties as such." Teal'c spoke up but he continued to look at his hands.

Sam spoke again, "after a couple of hours they came for the Colonel. He tried to put up a fight but they pushed a button on a remote they had and he stilled and started staring almost as if he was forced to. They left with him, leaving us behind. We don't know what happened to him but we didn't see him after that, only when they took us to a hall of some kind."

"Yes, at first they took us together, but then they started taking us one by one."

"When did you realise something was happening to Colonel O'Neill?"

"We didn't, sir. When they took us to the hall the first time we saw him in a chamber suspended in water. He was tied down by chains and had the breathing apparatus in his mouth. His eyes were open but unblinking."

"Like he was here when you came through the gate?"

"Yes, sir."

"So where did the injuries come from?" No one answered and Hammond looked at all of them, they were looking everywhere but at him. Sam was finding her coffee cup extremely interesting, while Teal'c continued to stare at his hands in his lap and Daniel drew pictures on the notepad in front of him.

"People you need to tell me." His voice was soft, trying to get them to open up would be difficult but he had to try at least.

"When they took us to the hall the first time, we realised that they would hit us but nothing happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, nothing sir. No blood, no marks, no pain, nothing. At first we thought they were too primitive to do any real damage. So we kept on pissing them off."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"It was after the leader took me alone to the hall that I realised something was wrong. It was something he said." Sam kept quiet, a frown on her forehead.

"What did he say Major?"

"Something like, '_you are the ones hurting your leader not me' _then as I looked at the Colonel I saw something in his eyes. I can't explain it sir, but I have seen that look every time he gets injured."

"So you drew your own conclusions?"

"Yes, sir."

"How did you escape?"

"Yu attacked and the beam that held our hands fell off its mounting."

"We untied our hands and feet and went to find the Colonel. Teal'c shot at the chamber and the water fell out bringing the Colonel out as well. We unchained him and decided to leave the things as they were till we got home."

"Why?"

"Well sir, I wasn't sure what damages there was so it made sense to leave it as it were. He didn't show any injuries at the time."

"I see. What happened next?"

"We proceeded to cautiously leave the compound and continued to leave the village. We went along unnoticed. The natives were occupied with their fight against Lord Yu. We came to the forest on our path to the Stargate until we reached Gump'ta and he informed us that you are awaiting our return."

"How was Jack?"

"Unresponsive sir, Daniel led him along and he just went. We didn't have time to search for his clothes but we found our packs and guns, we took them and ran."

"Good choice Major."

"Well even though we were not that far from the gate, we needed to be careful so the moving was slow. Teal'c and I went to make sure that there were no traps or unwanted surprises, but found none."

"After a while, Sam told me to high tail it for the gate and dial it up which I did. The Fleasians have found out we escaped and came looking for us. We barely made it through. Gump'ta had picked up the Colonel and we went straight to the gate with Sam and Teal'c laying down cover fire."

"And the rest is history. That will be enough for now people. I want you to rest a while…." He didn't finish his sentence as Doctor Fraiser had walked in at that time.

"Doctor how is he?"

"Holding his own sir but it is going to be a long recovery. He sustained some serious injuries but he will survive. Of that I am absolutely sure." With that statement SG-1 visibly relaxed along with the visiting Jaffa and General Hammond.

However before anyone could respond, Klaxons went off and Walter's voice came over the mike,

"Unauthorized off-world activation!"

**Thoughts? please let me hear them. if you are interested please go read and review some of my other stories as well. Especially if you are a whump junky like me. I promise not all of the people from Fleasia are evil...till next time, CSIflea.**


	6. Chapter 6: I am so sorry

**Heya, I'm back! Did ya miss me? I have to apologize for a few things, but everything will be explained at the end of the chapter. Thanks to my new and awesome beta, C. Nicole ( I might name a planet after you) as well as my cousin, Nooi, who helps by listening to me complaining when I can't get something figured out.**

**Don't own them, I just play around with them, don't worry I will fix the broken ones.**

The group rushed down to the control room just as the iris closed and the gate established the wormhole.

"Who's knocking on the door, Sergeant?" General Hammond asked Walter.

"No signal yet, sir," the sergeant answered without looking up, his attention on the screen in front of him.

Tense seconds went by, but still nothing. Sam looked down at the screen, something catching her eye.

"Sir, the wormhole was established on Fleasia!" That made everyone look at her, but before anyone could comment, Walter spoke up,

"Radio signal coming through, sir." Everyone fell silent.

"People of the Tau'ri. My name is Daksio from Fleasia. I hope that this message reaches you. My people have again taken control of our planet and my government has asked me to extend our apologies to you and your people for the hurt that was caused. The man called Crosa has been arrested and punished. We would like to extend an invitation to your planet so that we can get to know each other as things should have been the first time." Silence followed as glances were exchanged in the room, finally General Hammond spoke up,

"This is General Hammond from Earth. We are receiving your message. Can you tell us why you are contacting us when you have gravely injured one of my people?" His tone was diplomatic with a hint of annoyance.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, General Hammond. My people are not all bad as you might think, contrary to evidence. We are a curious race and would like to be friends with another curious race. Crosa was a scientist that did experiments on visitors and has been investigated before. Our forces were strong enough to overthrow his hold on the people and so we can build a new reputation now."

"I need to discuss this first with my superiors. I will get back to you in a few days," he answered as diplomatically as possible.

"We understand, General. We will contact you again in two days time." Without waiting for a reply, the signal cut off and the wormhole disengaged.

"Master Bra'tac? Has this happened before?" General Hammond turned to face the old Jaffa, who shook his head,

"No, Hammond of Texas. It has not." He scratched his head, "But it is possible that they, indeed, have some good in them. It certainly requires some thought."

Hammond nodded and turned to Doctor Fraiser, "Let's go into the briefing room, then you can fill us in about the Colonel's injuries."

The group moved to the briefing room together and after getting themselves coffee, they sat down in their usual seats. Janet took a deep breath and quickly looked over the file in her hand. This was going to be a hard one.

"Well sir, he's holding his own at the moment, but it is going to be a while before he will be alright. Multiple broken bones, contusions- it looks like he's been whipped and then there were the internal injuries we had to go in to fix." She stopped, looked at the horrified faces of SG-1 and met General Hammond's eyes. He gave a slight nod and she continued, "I know that he is fighting this and he will be fine, just not now. Sir, the complete report will be on your desk by the end of the day." She finished and looked hopefully at the General, who nodded and softly dismissed her. She got up quickly and left going for the infirmary.

"Take a break SG-1. Go rest up, it seems like we are going to be very busy the next few days."

Without argument the SG-1 members left, heading straight for the infirmary- they had no intention of going to rest.

Hammond sighed; he knew they wouldn't go rest. He would wait for a few hours and then go order them to their courters.

"General, we need to go back to Chulac," Master Bra'tac said, getting up.

"Of course, I'll walk you out. Once again Gump'ta, thank you very much." He extended his hand and his forearm was grabbed by the Jaffa.

"It was my duty, First Prime Hammond," he said, straightening his back. Hammond looked at him and started laughing. Gump'ta was frowning as he looked at the bald headed human. He looked to Master Bra'tac for clarity, but found the Jaffa master laughing as well. Even the guards standing by the door were having a hard time containing their mirth.

"Gump'ta, the Tau'ri does not have First primes," Master Bra'tac said wiping the tears from his eyes, "he is called General Hammond and he is the Commander of this base." Gump'ta nodded, but refrained from saying anything.

"We need to go, General." Bra'tac said and Hammond led the way down to the control room.

"Sergeant, dial Chulac."

"Yes, sir."

They got into the gate room just as the Stargate started turning and the chevrons lit up.

"Thank you for your help, Master Bra'tac." The General grabbed the older man's forearm in a goodbye gesture.

"It is my pleasure to help the Tau'ri, just as you have helped the Jaffa."

The last chevron locked, the wormhole established with a whoosh and the two Jaffa walked up the ramp. Just before the event horizon they turned around and a final wave was exchanged between the human and aliens. Seconds later the wormhole disengaged, leaving General Hammond looking at the gate. He turned around and went to his office; he might as well get a head start on the mountain of paperwork before joining the rest of SG-1 in the infirmary.

SG-1

Sam walked into the infirmary. Daniel and Teal'c had gone to the commissary to get something to eat. They would rotate, each getting a chance to watch the Colonel until he woke up and then they would keep him company until he was released. The rotation would go on when he was sent home to rest and would only stop when he was cleared for duty. They do it when someone is hurt, and would go on doing it until the end of SG-1.

The sight of the Colonel lying on the bed, his pale face, with the tube between his lips- disappearing into his mouth, scared her back to reality. Even the bandages and casts were a dark reminder that they were the cause of this. They hurt the Colonel- not the Fleasians, not Crosa, no it was them- Daniel, Teal'c and herself. She flopped herself down on the chair next to the bed. Sam sat staring at the Colonel for a while not knowing what to do.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I should have figured it out before I taunted them." She tapped lightly on the cast bulge where the Colonel's leg was, "I was supposed to have this. I called him an idiot. And the marks on your back? A few have my name on them as well. The bruise on your arm here," she gently touched the dark blue outline of a hand on Jack's upper arm, "yup, you guessed it, sir, supposed to be right here." Sam touched her arm on the same spot, almost as if she could transfer it.

She took a deep breath and looked at the Colonel again, "I can't believe I caused you this much pain, sir. You couldn't even defend yourself." She stood up and leaned down, speaking softly in his ear, "Don't leave me, Jack. Don't leave us." With that she sat back down staring into Jack's face not seeing anything beyond the Colonel lying before her. Sam didn't notice the petite doctor who retreated from her hiding place behind the curtain, back to her office.

SG-1

Daniel relieved Sam on the hour mark. They had decided the rotation would be hourly, so that it would give all of them at least two hours rest before they were due back for their part of the shift. Daniel took the chair that Sam had used earlier. He stared down at the floor. When he looked up again there were shallow tears in his baby blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. You know some of those broken ribs- if not all of them- are my fault. I should have known what they were doing long before we got trapped. I should have seen it in their body language; I mean that's why I'm on the team right?" He wrapped his arms around himself and started rocking back and forth, "It's my wrist that should be broken, my forehead that should have stitches. I joked about their accent, how stupid is that? I should have at least used better insults." He got up and started pacing, "You taught me how to become a soldier, how to be brave and I ended up hurting you. Those lashes were meant for me- I just laughed as they hurt you." His breath caught in his throat, "No, they didn't hurt you, I did."

He leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear, "you are my best friend Jack, my only friend. Please don't leave me." Ferretti turned around from where he was silently watching over the scene and left again. He knew that Doctor Jackson hadn't seen him, as he walked towards Doc Fraiser's office.

SG-1

Teal'c relieved _DanielJackson_ of his duty, on time as usual. He was a warrior of few words and preferred to talk with his eyebrow, as O'Neill had said once. That and his staff weapon were the languages he used, according to O'Neill again. That was fine with Teal'c. He looked over to the still figure on the bed. He felt a stab of guilt in his gut. O'Neill was his friend, how could he do this to him? What kind of friend was he that he could not spare his friend hurt? He walked over to the side and saw the bruises and marks on the pale torso in front of him.

"I am sorry, O'Neill. I do not know if you can hear me , but _MajorCarter_ said that talking to you might remind you that you are required to come back to us. I wish that this had not happened, Junior could heal these injuries in as little time as possible." He sighed, this was more emotion than the Jaffa was used to, but he needed to say what he felt while he was alone, "These injuries should be on my own body and if I could, I would take them from you. A brave warrior, a good man and an excellent brother- those are the words that describe you, O'Neill." Teal'c put his hand on the injured man's uninjured shoulder, "get well soon, my friend. The fight against the false gods will not be the same without you."

Teal'c turned around and walked back to his place at the end of the bed. He straightened his back and stood guard over his injured brother. General Hammond swallowed a couple of times where he stood outside the room, before he silently walked down the hall to Janet's office.

SG-1

Hammond closed the door and turned around to face Janet and Ferretti.

"I take it the other two already gave a declaration of their guilt?" he asked Janet.

"Yes, sir. Major Carter was first. She believes that, she should have prevented it." She shook her head sadly.

"Doctor Jackson as well sir," Ferretti, like the rest of the SGC, could only marvel at the bond between the flagship team. Hammond sighed, he was disturbed to hear Teal'c saying so much, but what he said scared him even more. He couldn't do anything about it though, not until Jack woke up and told them himself.

SG-1

_On an undisclosed planet….._

"_Selmac, I have news of the Tau'ri team called SG-1," the Tok'ra in front of the old man said. He looked up as he heard the designation of the team in which his host's daughter was a part._

"_What happened, Tor'na?" the distorted voice asked._

"_They were caught on Fleasia," Tor'na said quietly._

_Selmac felt her host's despair, "What happened?"_

"_The leader was taken; last report was that O'Neill was badly injured. It was doubtful that he would survive."_

"_I have to go, Tor'na. Please tell the high council." Selmac was trying to get Jacob to calm down and not really succeeding._

_Tor'na agreed._

_They reached the gate in record time; as they dialled Earth's address, Jacob mentally checked that he had the healing device. As the wormhole established, he sent his signal, waited thirty seconds and walked through the gate. _

SG-1

**So, the explanation as promised. I had some serious writer's block with this story and I had to figure out where to go with it. I think my muse went on strike. Another thing I need to apologize for, some of my readers informed me that Teal'c used Jack's first name instead of his surname like he usually does. I will go and fix that, thanks for letting me know. My beta and I are busy editing and fixing the older chapters (of all my stories) so check back again. Thanks to all the people out there still reading, you are awesome. Please let me know if you think an alliance with the Fleasians are a good idea or should I just send a nuke through? Happy reading= CSIflea.**


	7. Chapter 7: It wasn't done to him

**Heya, miss me? Of course you did! Well, exams are done and so are the marks and reports- so I can spend more time with my writing now. This story is almost done, just another one or two chapters left. Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts, you guys are awesome.**

**Thanks to my beta, C. Nicole, for making sure all the mistakes are zatted away! Enjoy. **

General Hammond was sitting in his office a week later. The atmosphere around the SGC was grim. Everybody felt the severity of what had happened to the flagship team, but most importantly their leader. Colonel O'Neill was well liked and respected all over, and the fact that he might never wake up was like a dark cloud hanging over them. The infirmary had more visitors than ever and the CMO was having trouble making people understand that they couldn't visit him yet, if ever.

Hammond looked over the report from Doctor Fraiser and once again wondered how O'Neill was even alive. Jack was infuriating at best, but no one could have asked for a better second in command. Taking a look at the time, he figured he could go and relieve the SG-1 member that was on duty at O'Neill's bedside. This last week he had seen them deteriorate slowly- they hardly ate, unless forced, or slept unless threatened. Just as he got up from his desk, klaxons went off and Walter's voice came over the intercom announcing:

"Unauthorized off-world activation."

As Hammond walked into the Control room, he sent up a small prayer that the person coming through was an ally- no one wanted a battle with half of their minds absorbed with the thought of the man in ICU.

"Who is it, Sergeant?" Hammond came to a stop behind Walter, peering at the turning gate below.

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC, sir." A look came over his face that was a cross between relief and curiosity.

"I wonder why…" Hammond mused as he made his way down to the Gate room to meet the unexpected guest.

The wormhole made his customary whoosh and the blue event horizon rippled within the ring. Seconds later Jacob Carter walked through and the guards relaxed minutely. Hammond walked forward to meet his old friend, but instead of Jacob's usual voice greeting him, it was that of Selmac.

"Greetings General Hammond," the distorted voice of the Tok'ra said.

"Selmac, it is a pleasure to see you and Jacob again." The two men shook hands as they walked towards the door to the General's office. Once there, Hammond gestured for the human/Tok'ra to take a seat, after which he sat down behind his desk. Suddenly he realised that no-one from SG-1 had come to see who had come through the 'gate, which was strange, and all of a sudden Hammond wondered if something had happened to Jack. He turned to the man in front of him and plastered on a smile. By the look on Jacob's face, he didn't fool the man, or rather alien, one bit.

"So, what brings you to Earth, Selmac?" he had to ask, but that didn't mean he had to like the answer. Just like Jack, he was weary of the Tok'ra, although he didn't voice it as loud as O'Neill did- Hammond wasn't allowed to.

He was brought out of his reverie by his old friend's distorted voice, "My host and I heard of the visit to Fleasia. Jacob is still a little upset," he was silent for a while, "my apologies, he is still very upset. I thought it would be best if I brought him here to see if the team, and especially his daughter, are fine."

"Well, physically they are fine, except of course for Colonel O'Neill. They are all struggling with what hap….." he was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. After calling out for the person to come in, the door opened to reveal the CMO. The look on her face said everything he didn't want to know, but it answered all the questions he had as well.

"Doctor Fraiser, what happened?" he stood up, forgetting his visitor- his adopted son was more important.

Janet Fraiser greeted Jacob/Selmac with a nod and looked into the scared eyes of her CO.

"He had a setback, Sir." No need for a name, they all knew who she meant. "It's not, uhm, not looking too good, Sir." Hammond swallowed visibly, but nodded. He didn't draw attention to the tears rolling down the CMO's face. She just turned around and left.

"I have brought the healing device, General. Perhaps I could try to be of some assistance?" Hammond turned and looked into Selmac's eyes. Those eyes were so familiar, yet so strange. No words came to mind, so he did the next best thing and just nodded.

Selmac was having an internal battle with Jacob as they walked behind General Hammond towards the infirmary. Jacob was fond of Jack O'Neill even if he didn't show it and it seemed that if Hammond was the father figure in this little family then he was the uncle- Selmac was the extended family along for the ride. Jacob wanted to come forward, but his emotions were too much in control and if they needed to use the healing device, they needed to be able to concentrate. That was what the battle was about, Jacob wanted to be in control to help and reassure not only his daughter, but also his friend. Selmac remained in control to help Jacob, only Jacob didn't or couldn't see it like that. So the battle of wills continued. Selmac looked at General Hammond walking in front of them and tried to appeal to Jacob with the sight of the man. The normally straight-backed, no nonsense General was walking with a slight slump in his shoulders and his head down. Selmac suddenly realised that all the soldiers and guards standing along the corridor also looked to be in a daze, shoulders slumped even as their CO walked passed. Nobody seemed to care. It was in that moment that Selmac finally understood the concept of family and how it applied to the men and woman of the SGC.

SG-1

When the klaxons went off, the healthy members of SG-1 barely heard the announcement for unscheduled activation. They were too focused on the chaos surrounding their CO's bed. While Daniel was on 'Jack-watch,' one of the alarms suddenly went off and within seconds Daniel was shoved to one side and Janet, along with more than half her medical staff, started working on and around Jack. It happened about ten minutes previous to the announcement, and they were still busy. Judging by the looks on their faces, things weren't looking up.

Sam was squeezing Daniel's hand in her right and Teal'c's hand in her left. Her heart stopped beating when Janet called for the crash cart. One shock later and the beating of the heart monitor made everyone exhale. The three teammates glanced at each other, all feeling sad and worried. Janet walked over, her eyes guarded and her features grim.

"I'm sorry guys. It's not looking good." She patted each of them on their arms and left after giving instructions to her nurses. The team moved forward, Sam on the left side of the Colonel's bed, Daniel on the right and Teal'c at the bottom. Each touching a part of the Colonel, without saying a word they were trying to send their combined strength into the injured man who had fought so many battles.

That's how they were found later when Janet walked in followed by a worried General Hammond and to Sam's surprise, her father. One look told her that Selmac was in control. Everyone approached the bed and suddenly Sam wanted to lash out. Their eyes were filled with pity and she knew that Jack wouldn't like that. She was paying so much attention to the man (when did she stop thinking of him as her CO?) on the bed, that she didn't hear General Hammond talking to her.

"Major Carter?" her head snapped up and she saw everybody looking at her, a blush creeping onto her face.

"Yes, Sir." She moved away from Jack when she realised that Selmac was trying to heal the Colonel.

Tense minutes passed as Selmac/Jacob concentrated on healing Jack. The faint glow was evidence that it was working, but the frown on his face was in stark contrast to the healing light. Finally, Selmac opened his eyes and looked around. The tension was thick around the room and everyone stopped breathing for a second.

"Well?" Daniel was never a patient man. Selmac sighed, Sam's heart sank. Sighing was not a good sign at all.

"I have healed some of his injuries, but not all. I cannot understand why." He was frowning, his head bowed and when he lifted his head again, Jacob was in control.

"We think that the injuries he sustained himself were healed. The rest weren't his." Jacob walked over to his daughter and without question pulled her into a hug.

"I don't understand." General Hammond spoke up. "The wounds are on him, how can they not be healed?"

"Because it wasn't done to him." Sam spoke quietly and every head that could turn was turned in her direction. "The injuries or wounds were done to us, not to the Colonel. So technically- he didn't get hurt, we did." Several nods told her they understood.

"What does that mean?" the normal quick thinking Dr Daniel Jackson still needed to hear it out loud even if he understood.

"It means that Jack needs to heal on his own now," Jacob answered.

"Colonel?" With one word, Doc Fraiser had all the attention of everyone in the infirmary. She was doing a check to see if the healing device helped, when she noticed that the injured man was frowning. She leaned in closer and was relieved to see his milk chocolate eyes looking back at her. The eyes were clouded and pain filled, but they were open and looking at her. She took his hand in hers and spoke to him, ignoring the people around her, forcing hope on her face, knowing the man on the bed won't like the pity in her eyes.

"Colonel, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." She prayed like never before to feel his hand squeeze.

SG-1

When the blackness suddenly evaporated, Jack was actually scared. For a few minutes he believed that he was back in the tank on that damned planet. Then he heard the voices.

"I don't understand." General Hammond, the name flashed through his cloudy mind accompanied by a face.

"Because it wasn't done to him." Oh Sam, lovely Sam. "So technically- he didn't get hurt, we did." Wait. What? His team got hurt, then why does it feel like he got hit by an eighteen wheeler? He needed to wake up, his team needed him. He felt the hands on his arms, hands he recognized from the countless times they had taken his pulse and blood pressure. Doc was here, he was in the infirmary. Now he needed to find out how bad he screwed up- how bad his team had gotten hurt.

"Colonel?" Fraiser spoke softly and the background chatter disappeared suddenly.

That's when he opened his eyes- with a huge effort. He blinked at the bright light of the infirmary. He met her brown eyes and tried to smile, but the damn plastic contraption in his throat made it next to impossible.

"Colonel, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Well, duh! Of course I can hear you, he wanted to scream and instead he concentrated on flexing his fingers around the soft hands of the doctor. He saw her smile and then the tears in her eyes as she looked over her shoulder.

"Let's be brave and take the tube out, shall we?" she said after consulting one of the million-and-two screens above and next to the bed. 'Oh I could kiss you doc,' Jack thought as he followed instructions and coughed. Finally he took a breath on his own and closed his eyes in pure bliss as Sam put some ice chips in his mouth. He didn't even realise she was next to him.

"My…..team….how….bad?" he croaked out. Was that really his voice? Someone laughed, making Jack frown.

"You're team is fine, Colonel." Janet said "I'm giving you something for the pain and then I want you to rest. We can answer all your questions when you wake up, ok?" he must have nodded, because not long after that he drifted off to dreams of a planet with a water tank for a prison.

SG-1

After the Colonel closed his eyes, Janet turned to the group standing behind her and smiled. Everybody stood there with smiles on their faces, and some even had tears in their eyes (this was never to be mentioned, of course!). General Hammond relaxed visibly and ordered everyone down to the commissary for lunch. Now that Jack was on the mend, they could relax.

The room was empty save for the lone figure on the bed and his visitor.

"I am so glad you are back with us, Jack." She bent down to kiss him on his forehead. "Please get well soon. I think it's time to tell the truth."

With those last words Sam left to join the rest of the group in the commissary.

**So what do you think? Please go check out the poll on my profile. Oh, think I'll make 50 reviews for this story? Till next time- CSIflea**


	8. Chapter 8:an

**Heya, I know you have all been waiting for an update, but I have decided to take a break over the next week or two.**

**I want to thank each and every one of my readers who reviewed, put up alerts and favourited my stories, even if you just read it. Thanks for all your support in 2012 and I hope to see you in 2013 again. There are some new stories coming up and some old ones finishing early next year, so keep an eye out.**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. May you have a blessed time with friends and family.**

**From everyone on the planet Fleasia,**

**Till next time,**

**CSIflea.**


End file.
